warriors_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
StarClan/Roleplay
Archives: None Snowstar looked down at the clans.Crystalheart! ❄ 03:34, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Forestleaf sighed. She looked at Snowstar. "I died young... can I return?" She asked softly. "My kits..." A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 05:43, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Snowstar nodded. Forestleaf's eyes widened, then she faded away, waking in her former Clan: IceClan. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 05:04, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Sheepstar looked at Snowstar, her blind eye shining. "Hello, Snowstar. You may not know me. I'm Sheepstar, an ancient leader of PetalClan." 14:31, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Snowstar dipped his head in greeting. "Hello, Sheepstar." 20:00, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Sheepstar dipped her head in return. "Your successor - Diamondstar - is truly a wonderful leader." 21:53, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Snowstar looked up. "You think she is? I've always wondered who could have been leader if it wasn't her.." 22:07, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Gingerkit skiped around Snowstar. "Daddy watch this!" she did a back flip and landed on her but. "Ow..." then a dark grey cat and a black cat came up. Gingerkit ran to Snowstar.~Crow~ 13:05, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Snowstar smiled softly. "That's nice, Gingerkit. You'll do better next time." He looked away. "A deputy has joined the ranks of StarClan..." he murmured, thinking of Nighttail. "Where is she?" 16:32, June 26, 2013 (UTC) "I'll get her." A dark grey she-cat with blue eyes came out. "I know how hard it is. I'm going to." Crowfoot said and headed down. "Wait I want too!!!" Gingerkit went with Crowfoot.♥~Crow~♥ (talk) 20:15, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Snowstar nodded at Gingerkit as he dashed away. 02:48, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Nightstar cocked her head. DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 04:33, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Snowstar waited for Gingerkit to return with Crowfoot. 17:33, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Crowfoot came back with Nighttail and with Gingerkit at Nighttail's side. --Nighttail sobbed and dropped dead in StarClan.♥~"I'm gonna pitch slap you so hard your man-boobs are gonna concave - ♥~Fat Amy~♥ (talk) 15:41, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Snowstar pushed Nighttail. "Wait, wake up!" 18:18, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Nighttail fadded away.--"She is going back to her clan!" Crowfoot exclaimed.Ba,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 01:53, July 24, 2013 (UTC) (Reviving? .-.) Snowstar flicked his tail. "Tell her she can't go back. If she's dead, she's dead." He muttered. 02:21, July 24, 2013 (UTC) (Sorry I thought Nighttail deserved a chance when she was sick I wanted her to have kits not die but she ended up dying...so yeah)"Snowstar she know's what she's doing. Forestleaf went back to her clan after she died." Crowfoot snorted.Ba,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 14:14, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Snowstar pricked his ears. "Oh yeah, I remember her." He mewed flatly. "But wasn't she going to be reincarnated or something?" 17:31, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "No. She wont go back into her body. She will just be a spirit but EVERYONE can see her. She'll look like us but without the sparkles." Crowfoot meowed.18:30, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Snowstar nodded at Crowfoot. "Everyone." He confirmed. "Tell her to return when she's done saying her goodbyes." 18:54, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "Lets give her 5 moons." she meowed.Ba,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 13:27, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Snowstar narrowed his eyes. "That's too long. At least Forestleaf is a reincarnation and she will have no memories of her past life when she is born." He flicked his tail. "She'll start thinking that she's living again- we can't let that happen. It's either she returns to StarClan when it's moonhigh or she's not down there at all." 21:11, July 29, 2013 (UTC) "Fine. How about 3 moons? She deserve to have a life." she urged.Ba,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 22:51, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Snowstar flashed his eyes and wrapped his tail around Gingerkit. " She does? Look at Gingerkit! He was a kit when he died! If she gets to stay in the clan, then so should a kit that didn't even get a chance to live for six moons." 18:53, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Gingerkit stared at HER father,"No I don't want to go. They don't know about me and I'll have to leave SarClan and I don't." She whimperd. "I don't get mad...I GET EVEN" ~Marlin (My dad)~ (talk) 11:23, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Snowstar softened when he looked back at Gingerkit. "Sorry, I lost myself there." 20:39, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Gingerkit fells asleep next to Snowstar her tail twitching -- Crowfoot anf Foxheart went on a walk and Kirbie talked to Snowstar,"Want t do something?" he asked, bored 14:10, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Crowfoot was looking down at FlameClan," Something is up with Tigerstripe. We need to help her." she meows. 14:10, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:StarClan